


Meant To Be Yours

by AndyEmerald



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apprentice as JD, Arson, Based on the song Meant To Be Yours (Heathers The Musical), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Incineration, Julian as Veronica Sawyer, M/M, Male pronouns for Apprentice, Mild Blood, Murder, Now I See This May Be A Bit Edgy, Other, Psychopath apprentice, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, You don't need to know neither the song nor the musical/ movie to read this fanfic btw, what a mess, yandere apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyEmerald/pseuds/AndyEmerald
Summary: 'All is forgiven, babe! C'mon, put yourself together. You're my date for the fireworks tonight!'Julian always insisted in being the one who shouldered the burden, and that time he was determined to die on the gallows for Vesuvia. But the Apprentice had a better plan: what if Vesuvia went away instead?Boom!





	Meant To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So this Arcana fanfic is based on the song 'Meant To Be Yours', which inspired me to write it. English is not my mother tongue, so I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes. I tried my best, tho!  
> Finally, please, let's pretend Julian's execution was going to take place in the Colliseum. I liked the equivalence gym/colliseum- if you have seen the movie/musical, I'm sure you understand what I mean. 
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Do you think that he's guilty? ’

‘But Vico, he has been declared guilty, hasn’t he?’

‘Yeah, I know, I was there, too, but you know…’the voice sounded unsure ‘Like…really guilty’

Silence.

‘You shouldn’t say those things’

‘Oh, but we're alone now’

‘I know, but still…Well, at least we don’t have to wear those horrible furry suits for this job’

‘You are right, that’s truly a relief…’

‘Well, see you for the guard shift’

Julian was the only one in the dungeons of the palace. They were rarely used anymore since Lucio’s death. As he remained chained in the cold cell, Julian could only think of MC.  
He had just gone through Nadia’s attempted interrogatory. Attempted, because he didn’t say much. The Countess was trying to find the truth, he knew it. But this was a burden he had to carry by his own. So he just told her that the plague was coming back, and that the only way to stop it might be hanging him. She didn’t understand what he meant, but she trusted him. She knew he was not guilty. She even agreed to bring his body back to the palace and leave it for a day or so, without asking more questions.

No one else had to be involved. If his plan worked-and he really hoped it did- he could find it. The cure. He needed to reach the Hanged Man. Even if he risked his life like that, letting him being hanged…well, it was the only possible option.

But the idea of hurting MC again…he couldn’t deal with it. He couldn’t think about the plague, his execution, or the Hanged Man. He could recall the expression of MC when he pushed him away for the first time.:

‘Why are you pushing me away, Julian?’ The night was quiet and the sea was their only spectator ‘I love you!’ 

Tears had rolled down his cheeks.  
‘Oh, MC, I just…want to save you’ he mumbled in the dark cell.

Where was him? He had tried to indirectly ask Nadia, but the worried Countess only knew that after the trial, he had disappeared. Obviously, she didn’t know about their argument under the Colliseum. The way in which he had looked at him broke his heart. There was pain in his eyes. And something else, something cold. A silent fury. The pain of betrayal.  
Was he safe? Was he with Asra in the shop? Did he hate him for what he did and said during the trial? For not telling him all the truth? He was…so sensitive, so fragile. And Julian was like a dark shadow of sorrow. Because of his own nature, he always ended up hurting the ones he loved the most, and everyone else, too. He was miserable. Oh, how he wished that things were different.

Julian was torturing himself with these thoughts, when a sudden noise brought him back to reality. It had been something subtle. He waited, alert. 

Steps.

Someone was coming closer to his cell. 

The old, wooden door creaked when it was opened. Even if the torch in the wall offered a poor illumination, he recognized him immediately.

‘MC!’ he had never felt so relieved in his life ‘What are you doing here?’

But the apprentice ignored him. Avoiding eye contact, he touched Julian’s chains, using some kind of spell that Julian had never seen before. They turned bright red for a moment, like candent iron that didn’t burn. A small explosion and they fell into pieces. 

Once he was free, Julian stared to MC. Under other circumstances, he would have smiled. He wanted to hug him and kiss him. Touch his soft hair, feel his warm skin under his fingers. But he knew he couldn’t. 

He spoke before the apprentice could say a single word.

‘MC, I can’t do this. You shouldn’t be here. You need to leave right now. I wish I had time to explain everything to you, but I don’t. I beg you to trust me. Please, MC. You need to leave.’

‘Julian…’

Julian’s anxiety grew stronger. The apprentice could be discovered at any moment. 

‘MC, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for doing this to you. But I…’

‘Julian!’

MC shut him up by putting a finger over his lips. The single contact made Julian felt a wave of warmness in his body. He blushed. MC moved his hands gently over his face. Julian’s heart raced. MC smiled.

‘All is forgiven, babe! C’mon, put yourself together. You are my date for the fireworks tonight!’ 

He definitely seemed to be on the best of the spirits, like if he had completely forgotten their current situation. Julian sighed.

‘I've just told you, I can’t leave. I need to do this, because…’

But the apprentice took Julian’s hand and dragged him towards the door.

‘Yeah, I know’

Julian raised an eyebrow, surprised.

‘You want to prevent the return of the plague.’

‘How do you know?’

‘You’d be surprised at the things I can actually do.’ He said, in a flirty manner and winked at him, smiling ‘But I have better plans for you, handsome’  
Well, now he was worried and horny.

‘Listen, MC, I’m dead serious.’ whatever he wanted to try, it was not going to work. He didn’t seem to understand. ‘You need to listen to me.’  
Suddenly, MC growled. He turned at him, looking annoyed.

‘No, Julian. You are the one who needs to listen!’ 

Something had changed in MC’s attitude.

‘You chucked me out like I was trash. And God, I really wish I could have killed you for that…’

That statement would have been a red flag for everyone who wasn’t as self-deprecating as Julian was. He had desired to kill him? Fair enough. He deserved it.

‘But, but, but…then it hit me like a flash! You are always sacrificing yourself for the others, for the great good. And now, you are willing to risk your life for Vesuvia’ MC grinned. ‘But…what if Vesuvia went away instead?’

‘I don’t follow you?’

‘Julian, those assholes are the key. They’re taking you away from me. Look at what they did to you! The biggest part of them blamed you for a crime you didn’t commit, and the ones who believed in your innocence did nothing to save you! And of course, we must not forget those dreadful nobles, and the courtiers. All of them made you blind, messed up your mind, tricked you into believing you had to risk your life on the gallows…’

He approached a very confused Julian. 

‘But, honey, I can set you free.’ 

He looked at him, like he was the most precious thing in the world. But Julian knew better. Something was different. MC was different. He knew he was sensitive, he knew he could get easily hurt and frustrated and even mad. But this time, it was different. He smiled, but he looked at him with empty eyes. There was something sinister about his statement, about all that hate. He had a bad feeling about it.

‘What do you intend to do?’ 

Maybe he was going to insist in leaving Vesuvia? But that seemed too simple…

Jiggles.

‘I made a bomb, Julian! 

‘You did WHAT?’

‘Well, many, actually. Gunpowder is nothing in comparison to them! These guarantee they’ll never see the Masquerade.’

Julian’s eyes popped out. He tried to say something, his mouth agape, but it was in vain. 

MC took something from the pocket of his brown trench coat. It was a crystal ball the size of an apple. It seemed pretty normal, indeed. But after a few seconds of being hold by MC, it started to produce a red light. Red like jungle burning bright.

‘Have you ever seen one of these before? I don’t think so. You know, Asra’s magic is deeply related to water…In contrast, and even if he always tried to prevent me from it, you know how he's, I always felt a strong bond with fire.’ 

MC remained silent for a moment, staring at his mortal artefact, mesmerized. 

But Julian was not paying attention to it anymore. He looked at MC’s chest. Thanks to the light produced by the sphere, now he was able to distinguish several stains. Very characteristic stains. 

Blood.

Julian tried to peek beyond the open door. No. It was not possible…This had to be some kind of trick, or joke. A revenge for when he let him down.

‘It's hard to know nothing about your past.’ said MC, and his tone shown that he meant it ‘But at the end of the day, when I stay in front of the chimney…Somehow I know that I belong to fire.’

Now he looked at Julian again. A frozen Julian.

‘And I have always been able to control it very well. I am not skilled enough to create all the ones that I need for destroying the whole Vesuvia…but I have been able to place enough of them in the right parts on the Colliseum. So, in a couple of hours, when the whole city gathers in there to see you die: BOOM.’

He burst into laugh. Julian had never heard him laugh like that.

No, this had to be a nightmare…

‘The explosions will make the whole structure collapse. An even if it doesn’t kill everyone, the fire will spread too fast for anyone to escape, and soon the rest of the city will be in flames too, including the palace, since I have put some of these beautiful artworks in here before coming for you, my love.'

Julian just couldn’t assimilate all that he was hearing. This couldn’t be happening. It had to be a nightmare, or a hallucination. He was starting to question his own sanity. Maybe he had gone mad while he was in the cell?

‘Don’t worry. I convinced your sister and Mazelinka to leave the city and they're already gone. Hey! Are you listening to me?’

He came closer to him. The doctor tried to step back, but the wall behind him didn’t allow him to continue. MC gave him a chaste kiss, which provoked Julian a torrent of contradictory feelings and confused him even more.

‘You want to die for them?’ he whispered to his ear, with a silky tone ‘Let them die for you.’ he put his hands on his shoulders ‘We can watch the spectacle from a boat. It would be like…fireworks. We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars.'

Julian looked at him. What was happening? Who was this person?

He ran away of the cell, feeling like was going to choke. But he didn’t have to walk too much before finding the corpse of a guard at his feet. 

And he wasn’t surprised anymore.

MC followed Julian.

‘You cut his throat’ 

‘A fast, clean work. As a doctor, I’m sure you can appreciate it, my dear.’ 

Then, he added: ‘It has been difficult to make these beautiful pieces of destruction, and Asra has not been specially…collaborative…’

‘Oh my God, what do you did to him?!’Julian’s legs started to tremble.

‘Do not worry, he’s alive’

Could he be lying?

‘What is this, MC?!’

Julian was losing it.

‘What the fuck have you done?!’

And he was extremely scared.

‘Since when are you a murderer?’

Because he was losing the person he loved the most.

‘Why do you want to kill EVERYONE?!’

MC took Julian and violently put him against the wall. He looked at him, and then he gently touched his hair. Then, he kissed Julian. Julian remained paralyzed for a moment, and then he broke the kiss and struggled to free himself. He would have never guessed that MC was so strong. Much more than him, apparently. And he was far from weak. He had never felt so impotent in his life. The first tears appeared in his eyes.

MC separated from himself.

‘Why are you crying Julian?’

Julian didn’t answer. And that really infuriated MC.

He punched the wall, making Julian jump and step back.

‘Can't you see that I'm doing this because I love you?! And I though you loved me too!’

Julian was in shock. He left himself fell to the floor and covered his face with his hands.

‘Look, my plan is perfect. And I didn’t tell you about the last part!’

He took a piece of paper from his coat.

‘When Vesuvia becomes hell in Earth, the letters to the rulers of the other kingdoms will have already arrived!’ he seemed motivated again ‘I have already sent the other ones, but I have here the original draft, just for you’ 

MC read aloud:

‘We, the Court of Vesuvia need to inform you that all Vesuvia has become a rotten kingdom of vice, injustice and evilness. For these reason and in order to erase this stain from the face of the Earth, we, the citizens of Vesuvia, will die. 

May the fire purify our sins,  
Goodbye.’

Julian stood up.

‘What do you think? I know, I know. The goodbye letter thing is a bit extra, but I thought it would please you, because of your…theatrical streak. I didn’t really have much time to write it, but I think is…’ he stopped when he saw Julian quickly sneaking away into the cell and closing the door.

‘Hidden in the cell!’ MC laughed. ‘Slippery boy!’ He noticed that Julian had taken the keys he had stolen from the guard’s corpse ‘C’mon, open the door.’

No answer.

‘C’mon, Julian, we have a lot of work to do. Don’t you want to put everyone out of their misery, like the silly angel you are?’

Julian put his body against the door. His breath was irregular. He was trying to assimilate everything that had happened in a very short period of time.

‘Julian, this is all for you. Everything.’

Julian was running out of time. He didn’t know what MC was capable of.

‘Julian…’

His voice still made him recall the sweetest and happiest memories…

‘Julian. Please, listen to me. I don’t know who I am. I barely remember anything before…what happened to me. But when I met you, I felt like everything fell into place. I felt alive for the first time in three years. I felt that I should always be with you. I was meant to be yours. And I know you were meant to be mine. And I will make you the happiest man on the earth…'

He was running out of time... 

I’m so sorry, MC

‘I am all that you need. We can travel the world together, or we could plant our garden here.’ he started to notice his own anguish ‘Julian, you carved open my heart. Can’t…can’t just leave me to bleed’

No answer.

‘JULIAN!’

He tried to force the door open.

‘Open the door, please. Julian, open the door. Julian, can we not fight anymore please? Not anymore’ there was a yearning on his voice. ‘Julian, I’m sure you’re scared. I’ve been there. I can set you free’ he felt like if it had become difficult for him to breath ‘Julian, don’t make me come in there. I am going to count to three!’

‘One’

No answer.

‘Two’

Nothing.

‘Fuck it!’

Even if the old door was still solid, MC had gone berserk. He kicked it until it finally opened.

And that’s when MC froze.

‘Oh my God…no…’

Julian’s body was hanging from the sconce. He had torn up his coat to make the rope. MC eagerly put him down, trying to find any trace of life in him. But it was in vain.  
MC felt on his knees.

‘Please, don’t leave me alone.’

He was gone. 

‘You were all I could trust. I…can’t do this alone’

Tears streaked down his face. He kissed Julian for the last time and stood up, determined to take his revenge on the ones that condemned Julian.

‘Still I will if I shall…’

Suddenly, he heard the sound of steeps. 

‘You can rest now, but the execution is only in two…HOLY CRAP!’

The guard was staring with horror at the corpse in the floor, and then at MC, who had just left the cell, and his blood-stained clothes.

‘You killed my best friend!!’ fear and anger across his face, he drew out his sword.

MC said nothing. He just closed his eyes. The pain and the rage he felt allowed him to make the most powerful combat spell he knew. Soon, the guard was on fire. The spell consumed him so fast, that in seconds, they became more a ball of fire than a person. But MC stopped almost immediately, in order to avoid being too weak to continue with his mission. He put the guard out of his misery with his knife. Then, he took both corpses to another cell and locked it.

Once he had calmed down, MC took a long breathe. He concentrated in the next spell. It didn’t take him very long to copy the physical appearance of the guard he had just murdered.  
‘The show must go on’ he said, and he finally left.

It was all silence and quietness in that part of the palace, when the sun was already in the sky, even if no one could have known down there. Julian opened his eyes. 

‘Oh, my…’

His mind was a mess. 

‘Kill Lucio. Lucio is the key. Lucio. The plague…wait…what?’

He felt so weak. He tried to stop the dizziness by sitting in the floor. He massaged his temples with his fingers, trying to remember the whole encounter with the Hanged Man. Still, he felt like something was missing. Like if he had forgotten something extremely important.

‘How did I arrive to the floor?’

He stood as fast as he could and tried to run towards the door.

‘OH MY GOD, MC!’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end! >.< Comments are more than welcome, but pls don't be rude. I may love to write about edgy stuff, but I'm soft af. 
> 
> Sayonara!


End file.
